Sometime After Book Twelve
by Peanut16
Summary: Excuse my title. This takes place a bit after TS Twelve sharp. What happens when Ranger gets a call that makes him nervous? Babefic! Rated M for swearing and future content.
1. Prologue

I was in the office with Connie and Lula when Ranger (My mentor) walked in.

My name is Stephanie Plum. Connie and Lula are two of my close friends, Ranger is another. He is my mentor and part time tormentor. Every now and then he drags me out of my apartment at ungodly hours of the 'morning' as he calls it, to go for a run. I hate running, hence tormentor.

He's also my best friend and one of the men I love.

The other is Joseph Morelli. Although I love both of them, I'm starting to realize (More with every fight) that I am not really _in_ love with Joe. He wants me to be a 'Burg house wife with 2.5 kids and a white picket fence. He doesn't like my job or my friends. He can rant about my job and my luck, but I get a bit touchy when he starts bashing my friends.

It has only been a month since the Scrog incident. I have night sweats thinking about that night. Panic attacks of sorts, I tend to go to the office and busy my mind with FTA's. Ranger is freshly out of his cast and his bruises are healing. He works full days but with a partner. Always.

He came in and dropped his reciept off giving Connie and Lula a nod and saying "Babe." To me. And he's gone. Wow. That was quick. The check will go to Rangeman soon enough.

"Got any skips for me Connie?"

"One, Mooner." Mooner is another friend and the reason I get rent in most months. He's a druggy so he forgets his court date and comes back with me no problem. Easy. I took the sheet saying I'm allowed to apprehend him and wave good-bye. I don't need Lula's help today.

Ranger was leaning against his Porsche. Another one. He pushed off the car and led me into the ally. He had me pinned to the wall with ease. His phone rang. He sighed and answered. "Yo." Pause. Without warning he tensed and starting saying a string of curses that Sally would be proud of. I can't remember a time when he has swore, he doesn't usually. Huh? I started sliding away but he latched onto my arm and pressed me closer to the wall. He hung up and looked at me. His eyes worried.

"Whats wrong Ranger?"

"Steph." He let out a breath.

"What Ranger?!"

"It's Scrog."

Black dots danced in front of my eyes and I had the sudden urge too run screaming and crying. Scrog. He's in jail. Can't get out of Maximum security. Not possible. The dots danced more and grew, either they were getting bloated or I was going to pass out. Neither.

"He's in jail." I stated. He didn't say anything. "Ranger?" Nothing. "He's in jail right?!" I said getting slightly hysterical.

"He is unaccounted for."

"Oh god." I stood there for a minute not making any move to leave yet. "Julie?"

"Taken care of. She's got more security than Rangeman." I sighed in relief.

I thought for a minute. "I have to go." I started to leave. He had other ideas and pushed me back against the wall.

"You okay babe?"

"Yeah. Fine." He stared at me a moment. He knew I was lying.

"Do you have your gun?" I nodded. "Loaded?" I nodded again then walked to my mini resisting the urge to run.

_R&R dudes! ;)_

_Peanut16_


	2. Not a Sexual Invitation

**Chapter 2**

I sped to the store and shopped mindlessly for groceries before heading back to my apartment. I checked my apartment, fed rex and checked my messages. No monsters in the closet or flowers on the counter, no messages. Huh. I started thinking about Scrog and the time with him. I was mindlessly cleaning up. I stopped as I was about to step on _that_ spot. The spot where he had gotten shot. I can still see Julie slumped in the chair, Ranger coming in, looking at me, getting shot. 'Execution time.' His word rung in my head. If Julie hadn't been able to fake her drug induced state and shoot him, then he would be dead. Not alive. That thought sent shivers down my spine and made tears prick behind my eyes.

I surveyed my apartment. Everything was clean. Now what do I do?

I went into the bathroom and turned on the hot water before stripping and entering the shower. I let the water wash over me. It was calming, gave me time to relax enough. After getting cleaned up I toweled off and changed into the little cotton pajama set that Ranger had seen while he was here. I walked back out to the kitchen and made myself a hearty peanut butter and olive sandwich. I washed it down with a beer and brought my gun to the bedroom. I set it on the night stand and crawled into bed. With my alarm set I went to sleep.

I woke up. No alarm. It was a feeling. I wasn't alone. I grabbed my gun and sat up. There was a silhouette shadow by the door. I raised the gun a little. "Ranger?"

There was silence. I could feel him. I was sure it was him, I kept my gun up in case though. "Ranger." Not a question.

There was a sigh. "Yeah babe." It was him. I let out a relieved whoosh of air and clicked the safety back on before setting it back on the night stand and turned on the lamp. He was sitting in the chair slumped down a little. Tired, he had bags under his eyes and you could practically see the fear and worry on his face.

"Get in the bed."

"What?"

"This isn't sexual. Get in the bed. Your tired. I'm tired. It's-" Glimpse at the clock. "Three in the morning. We can talk in the morning. Now get in the bed." I stood my ground. He needed to sleep.

He smiled a little and stood. He kicked off his boots and walked over towards me. I clicked off the light and laid back down. A couple seconds later the bed sagged and I was pulled against a firm chest. I sighed with satisfaction and fell asleep.

_The next chapter is just getting to the point a little more, later I'll have them explain more about the situation at hand. :D_

_Peanut16_


	3. Safe House!

**Chapter 3**

Stupid beeping. That was the first complete thought when I woke up. I reached over Ranger and shoved the damn alarm clock off the stand. It fell to the floor, stopping the beeping. I snuggled back in. My back vibrated with silent laughter. I was amusing him. I rolled over and gave him a scrutinizing stare. "What?"

"Babe." Damn monosyllable man.

"Bite me."

"Gladly." He said pulling me closer.

I pulled away. "Funny. I have work to do." I moved to get up and his arm shot out, pinning me to the bed. He rolled on top of me.

"Your not going anywhere. I plan on dragging you kicking and screaming into a safe house."

I opened my mouth to protest but all that came out was a squeak before I heard a click. I stared at him open mouthed. "Ranger?"

"Sorry. This is for your own good." With that said he got up and carried me into the living room. He set me on the couch. I could feel the rage building up in me. I was wearing my pj's still and Ranger was dressed in real clothes.

I watched with a red face( I'm sure) as he got his boots and returned to the living room. He lace them up and disappeared again. He came back in with a bag. I hadn't moved. It was pointless. He would be able to catch me. He put the bag over his shoulder and scooped me up again only to put me down at the door. He ushered me out and locked the door behind him. I was barefoot but he probably had packed shoes in the bag. I hoped. He scooped me up again and walked to the elevator.

We arrived on the first floor and walked out the door. Tank and Lester were in the Lobby. Tank opened the door to an SUV and then got in the drivers seat. Me and Ranger piled in the back with Lester as shotgun. We pulled into traffic and I easily spotted another black SUV following us along with one in front of us.

"How long have you had this planned?" I asked quietly, almost as a whisper.

"Planned it before heading to your apartment."

I could feel the tears sting my eyes. Ouch. He planned this. I don't know why it hurt so much that he had planned on locking me up, maybe because I was being nice and concerned for him when he came over, even though he was going to lock me up.

I nodded weakly in response. The rest of the ride was quiet. I wasn't watching where we were going. I didn't care. When we stopped I waited. The door next to me opened and I got out. Ranger moved to pick me up and I slid away. I kept my head down and followed Lester in. He led me into a room with my bag over his shoulder. I only watched his feet on the tan carpet as we walked.

I looked up at the room. Small, queen size bed in the middle, dark green, white ceiling, the carpet was a different color, a lighter greenish color. There was a door on the right, bathroom probably. There was also a chair and a window. The window was covered with a curtain that was such a dark green it looked black, thick and heavy.

I silently went and sat on the bed. I heard the door close and I opened my bag as best I could with my hands cuffed in front of me. They weren't treating me like as FTA at least. I managed to grab a pair of nice jeans and a t-shirt out. I went into the bathroom and did a short shower. I bypassed the shower-gel and just shampooed. I changed into the clothes and walked back into the bedroom.

I felt the tears well up again as I thought about my current predicament. He tricked me. Got me in here forcefully. I probably would've gone if he had just asked me. Scrog scares the shit out of me and if going into hiding would keep me away from him, at this point not only would I of but I would of asked Ranger to join me. I snorted. Yeah, right. Ranger ask me. This lead to laughing a little, then crying and finally I collapsed on the floor in a heap and let it out.

By the time they were just sniffles I was tired again. My alarm woke me early. I was angry and now tired. I struggled to stand and sit on the bed then wiggle backwards. I just sat there to relax and eventually drifted to sleep.

I was jarred awake with the feeling that I was not alone. I didn't know weather I should be happy to get away from the bedroom or scared of who's in the room. I opened my eyes and took in the room. It all came back to me and I sat back with a sigh. My wrists hurt and I realized they were still cuffed. While sleeping I must of been moving in real life too because they were raw and bleeding.

There was movement in the corner of my eye and I looked over. Ranger turned on a light and sat on the side of the bed. He was looking me in the eye the whole time. My heart dropped and I felt bad again. I scooted away when he reached out to touch me. A look of utter confusion and hurt crossed his face before the blank mask came back on. Jerk. He doesn't get the right to feel hurt.

_Ranger's POV_

She jerked away from my touch. Ouch. I let my hand drop back to my side. She looked hurt. The only time I've ever seen her jerk away from me was when she was hurt. Emotionally though. I ran through the events from last night.

I had planned it with Tank, Bobby, Lester, Hal, Cal, Junior and Hector to come get us at 7:00am. I was just going to sit and wait but she had invited me to stay the night. She was worried about me and then I had just cuffed her and brought her here. I though about her reaction in the car and it clicked. I had hurt her. Badly. She was being nice to me, worried about my health and I repay her by taking her into hiding. Not even asking her. But would she honestly come? Probably not but I should've asked.

I lowered my head in defeat and saw her hands. They were still cuffed. Nobody had uncuffed her. There was a ring of dry and wet blood where they had rubbed. Thats part of why I had come in here. I heard her whimpering and the bed sheets moving as she moved on them. When I first walked in she was thrashing around. She had tear tracks down her cheeks from crying herself to sleep. I hadn't noticed her wrists because the lights were off.

I pulled out the universal cuff key and she allowed me to unlock her cuffs. She was silent. Unusual. I got off the bed and walked out of her room and down the hallway into the livingroom. Bobby was cooking, Tank was watching T.V and Lester was being different. Reading. Okay. I walked over to him and snatched the book out of his hands and tossed it on the coffee table. "Whats up boss?"

"Lester! Why hell didn't you take off her cuffs?"

His eyes widened and he turned white. His mouth opened a few times but nothing came out.

I grabbed him by the front of his shirt and hauled him up. "Why Santos" I asked cooly.

"I..I just didn't think to." He stuttered.

"Ric." Tank said putting a hand on my shoulder. "Calm down man."

I dropped Lester and turned to face Tank. "Back off."

"No."

"I don't have time for this." I turned to Bobby. "Bobby! Wheres the first aid kit?"

He reached into the cabinet above the stove and pulled out the little white box. He tossed it too me.

She was still sitting on the bed like before but her face was contorted a bit. Eyes closed. She was shaking a little and she whimpered then rolled. Asleep. She had fallen back to sleep. I stepped closer and tripped over the trash bin in the corner. I wasn't paying attention. It clatter and she screamed as she sat upright, breathing heavy and erratic. I went over and tried pulling her into my arms. As before she pulled away from me.

_Steph's POV_

When my breathing was under control he grabbed my hands and I let him. He pulled them onto his knees and opened a first aid kit. After using alcohol wipes to clean up the ring he dabbed them dry and put gauze pads on, using the medical tape to hold it in place. When he was done he lifted my wrists to his lips and kissed the underside of each. I looked like a suicide attempt gone wrong on a major level. I pulled my hands back and put them in my lap. "I'm sorry Steph."

I averted my eyes to my hands in my lap. "It's okay." I mumbled even though it's not what I was feeling.

"No it's not." He pulled my eyes to meet his with a finger to my chin. "Talk to me babe. Tell me whats wrong."

I pulled back from him. "Steph. Look at me babe." I looked up but not eye-to-eye. "Hey, I'm up here." He added softly.

I slowly met his concerned gaze and felt the prick of tears come back again. He looked really concerned, worried and hot all at the same time. "You tricked me." I whispered.

"What?"

"You tricked me." I said repeated. "I was worried about your health only to wake up and be hauled off to some safe house." I was well on my way to yelling. I got up and started pacing. "You didn't ask me. Nobody asks me!" I turned to him. "Why didn't you just ask me?!" I continued pacing. "You didn't ask me what I wasted to do! Morelli didn't ever ask me what I wanted to do or what I wanted. My parents don't ask me what I want, or ever wanted! Nobody does. Why doesn't anybody ever ask me what I want?

If you had taken the time to ask me what I wanted then I would've agreed! Hell, I'd of even asked if you would come! Scrog scares me Ranger. I don't like hiding but he's smart. I've dealt with him. He changed me. Left my cells and tracker then led me through an obstacle course. I single handedly watched him make a bomb! Then he makes me where it! He made me where the fuckin' bomb! He didn't ask me though! Nooo, he made me. Ordered me to at gun point!! Not even Scrog asks me anything!! Why the hell not Ranger? Why didn't you? Or Morelli? Or my mom, the 'Burg, my friends?" I stopped moving. I was yelling and tears were streaming down my cheeks. "Why?" I felt my knees buckle and Ranger caught me before I hit the ground. He pulled me into him and I fisted my hands on the front of his shirt and buried my face in his neck as I sobbed. He was whispering spanish in my ear.

The sobs subsided and he cupped my face in his hands so that he was looking right at me. "I'm so sorry that I didn't ask you. I thought that if I did you'd refuse. I'm sorry that it seemed as if I tricked you. I went over there with the plan of sitting and waiting. I didn't even consider the fact that you'd wake up. I didn't add the factor of your kind heart Steph. You always want to help people and I didn't think of that. I'm so sorry, I really am."

"I'm sorry too. I didn't mean to cry like that. I know you don't like it when I cry. Morelli doesn't either. I'm also sorry that I jumped to the conclusion that you tri-"

"Steph. You have all rights. It does seem that it wa-"

"No Ranger. I jumped to conclusions. I acted as if you were cold hearted. I know you well enough to know that you will do anything to keep me safe, but I also know that you would not trick me. You know you'd lose my trust."

"We were both wrong. Deal?"

"Deal." We sealed the deal with a hug and a kiss and he helped me to my feet. My stomach grumbled and he threw his head back with laughter.

"Hungry babe?"

I blushed. "Kinda."

"Come on. Let's get you fed." With that he tugged me up gently and dragged me into the kitchen where Bobby was serving some food onto plates.

_Ranger's POV_

I already knew what was bothering her but making her say it was better. She got it out of her system, she paced around, screamed and cried, eventually doing the goal, getting it out. Bottling things up inside is deadly in combat. If you can't trust a team member, your screwed. Royally. It was like a shot to the heart seeing her so upset and hurt , knowing that you caused it. I didn't mean to but, I did and it just made it hurt more.

_Just had to make my small point clear, thats why I switched it to Ranger's POV for the last segment. I'm still working on this story!! Bare with me!:D_

_Peanut16_


	4. Sitting 'Round the Table

**Chapter 4**

**W**hen we were done with lunch we all loaded our dishes into the dish washer like a family and continued doing our own things. I lowered my head a little and walked back to my room with Ranger on my heals.

It was silent as we ate, not conformable but not overly bad. I was still a little embarresed about my melt down (even though it felt good.) but Ranger didn't bring it up.

I sat on the bed and Ranger came in and sat on the bed next to me shutting the door on the way.

It was silent for a second. "So." I said by way of breaking the silence. "Is there anything to do here?"

"Yes."

"Like what?" I prodded.

"Babe."

"What? I'm bored."

"You've been here for barely five hours. How can you be bored?" He asked looking over at me. I smiled. "Never mind, I don't want to know. I have to tell you the house rules though, listen carefully Steph." Ooh. "No leaving the house without me or one of my men. For now, theres no phone for you to use."

"What about my family? They're going to freak when I don't show up for dinner or answer my phone. And what about Vinnie!"

"Babe." He said shaking his head. "As far as they know your taking a little vacation. I told them you would call them when you could."

"Oh. Is that all there is for rules?"

"Pretty much. Theres a bathroom attached to your room." duh "another bathroom upstairs that you can use. You already know where the kitchen is. I'm in the room next to yours with Tank." He grimaced at that and muttered something about snoring. "Lester and Bobby are bunking upstairs next to the gym."

"Gym?"

"Yes."

"You have a gym in a safe house?" I asked with disbelief.

"Yes." I rolled my eyes. Men. "Watch it babe. I'll wake you up at the crack of dawn to make you run." He threatened with the amusement evident in his voice.

"Fine. So, what is there for me to do?"

"Watch t.v., go to the gym. Yo can join Lester if you want. Books in the living room." He shook his head a little then continued with a wolf grin. "I can always entertain you."

Probably, I thought to myself. At the same time, I noticed that Ranger's eyes darkened to the color of the night sky.

I'm outa here. I hopped up and made way for the living room. I made it only to the door, and found myself pinned to it. "You know where to find me if you need anything babe." He whispered, his lips brushing against mine. And he was gone. With a sigh I straitened my closed from being pushed into the wall.

I found Lester stretched out on one of the chairs with his nose literally buried in a book and Tank sitting with Bobby on a couch watching a basketball game. I hadn't read in a really long time, but I wasn't all that interested in Basketball either. I walked over and grabbed a book of the shelf randomly before settling in my own chair. Lester looked up from his book and set it down. He came over to me and promptly picked me up into a bear hug. "Hi Lester." I squeaked.

He loosened his grip and set me on my feet, then picked up my wrists sadly. "I'm sorry Steph."

"It's okay. It wasn't your fault."

"I was supposed to take them off. Geez Bomber, I'm sorry." He said again.

"Lester, it's okay." I said giving him a reassuring hug. He gave me a small nod and I sat back in the chair.

I started reading. Boring. I hate reading. That was the conclusion I came to an hour later. I had only red the first chapter, it was that boring, I read so slowly...

I shut the book and put it back on the shelf then walked around aimlessly for about five minutes, mostly pacing back and forth.

Ranger reappeared and stood in front of me, stopping me from pacing. "Babe."

"What? It's not my fault you locked me up Ranger, I can't do this. I can't do nothing, this is boring, it's not me. I don't hide from them, I try to find them, what can I do to help find him?" I suddenly stopped and looked up for the answer.

He was smiling. "Nothing until tomorrow, we'll have some info then."

I sighed and sunk into the couch next to Tank. He smiled at me and Ranger just stood behind me massaging my shoulders gently. "Relax a little babe. You'll be fine. Thats why your here."

"Yeah, well, thats not why I'm freaking tense."

"Why are you then?"

"Because...just because."

"Explain." He countered.

I turned out of his hands and fled to 'my' room, shutting the door behind me and flopping onto the bed face first. The door opened then shut and the bed sank. Gentle hands started rubbing my back. "You gonna tell me whats bothering you so much?"

"Nothings bothering me." I mumbled into the pillow.

"Babe, you suck at lying. Whats going on."

I turned my head so I was looking at him. "No really, nothings bothering me, I'm just...stir crazy I guess. I can't stay locked up like this. I'm dying in here."

"Well don't die because that would defeat the purpose. There will be some more information tomorrow. We've got people looking for him and some -other- sources for information. He'll get caught babe. You just have to wait it out."

"I suck at waiting." I would of said as much as I suck at lying, but that wouldn't work because he thought I was lying when I wasn't and...

"Deal with it." He said giving me a kiss on my forehead and pulling me up. He led me out and I ended up following him into the kitchen.

The house plan was nice, it was open, on big room except for the rooms. They were down the small hallway. Now that I took time to actually look there were heavy curtains on each of the windows, probably protection from snipers, but they matched in each room. Green in mine but they were a dark blue that matched the blue trim of the walls. (White with dark blue trim)

I caught up to him in the kitchen and sat myself conformably on an empty counter to watch. He moved around the kitchen gathering things to make dinner with.

Already? I looked at my watch and found that it was almost five o' clock. Wow.

He pushed a pan onto the stove and started adding things, I lost track and just watch him move, how his muscles rippled under the painted on shirt. Then I though about his boots, he was still wearing them. You'd think it'd be hard to move around in them...

"Babe." Ranger said with an amused glance. I stuck my tongue out at him. His eyes darkened the slightest bit. "I'd keep that in there if I were you."

I narrowed my eyes at him. Geez, I'm so mature today.

By the time he was ready to serve the food my mouth was watering. It smelt so good, yet by what I saw him put in it, it was really healthy. I don't think I even saw butter go in the damn pan. Such a health freak.

We all sat at the table like a family, I'm almost surprised we didn't start saying grace and holding hands. That would of been too weird. It was strange having us all sit down, but we did. Everyone dug in.

_**Just writing them sitting down is weird...**_

_**R&R Please**_

_**Peanut**_


	5. The 'Cleaning Thing'

**Chapter 5**

After dinner I helped clean up as did every one else. I loaded my dish in the dish washer and got out of the way. They moved like it was a routine, dishes in the dishwasher, Lester washed the pans, Bobby dried them and put them away. Ranger took care of the table with Tank, changing the table cloth and setting a new one.

I pulled off to the side a little more so they could pass. When it was all done a minute later I just stood there blinking at them. Holy shit. Who cleans like that? Seriously.

"Babe?"

"Huh?" I blinked again. Ranger was standing in front of me with an amused expression.

"What was that?"

"What was what babe?"

"That! That whole cleaning thing. You guys cleaned up the entire dinner mess like robots. Geez."

"Babe." He said chuckling.

I slumped my shoulders and sank into the couch. They were watching a Ranger's game, I'm in. Tank was next to me, Bobby next to him, Lester was back to reading the damn book and Ranger had disapeared, probably to do work.

I shuffled into bed around nine. I had already showered and gotten into pj shorts and a tanktop. I did make sure that I was better covered due to the fact that I don't want all the guys to see me in my underwear.

With a sigh of content I fell into a restless sleep.

_Ranger's POV_

Tank was waking me up. It was almsost eleven acording to the alarm. I had poured myself into bed after doing a whole bunch of boring paper work, Tank was doing the night shift, he was still out watching t.v. when I went to bed. Now he was waking me. "Ranger, man, Steph's calling you. I don't know if she's awake though."

I nodded and briskly slid my sweatpants over my boxers, warmer that way.

He was right. I opened her door and slid in shutting the door behind me before sitting on the side of the bed. I don't know how to describe it, she had tears running down her cheeks and was lightly shaking, not from the cold. "Babe." I whispered. She didn't respond. "Babe." I said louder. Still nothing. I brushed the hair out of her face. "Steph, come on babe wake up. Please wake up for me." I kissed the top of her head and said her name again.

She was a little more awake. I got up and walked around the bed, getting in the other side and pulling her into me. "Steph."

Out of no where she screamed and ripped out of my arms bolting upright. She was crying so hard she was shaking. I sat up and wrapped my arms around her again, but stayed sitting.

The door flung open and Lester, Bobby and Tank came in looking like charlies anges with their guns drawn. They looked around then at me and lowered their guns. Bobby was in his boxers and Lester was in a pair of sweats like me, but Tank was the only one fully clothed.

Steph pulled herself in closer and I kissed her forehead while trying to make them leave. Tank seamed to get the silent message and nodded at me then practically dragged them out, shutting the door as they left.

She was almost asleep in my arms so I layed her down in the sweaty sheets and pulled the blankets over her. I though about leaving but decided against it. I just pulled her against against me and fell asleep.

_Steph's POV_

When I woke up again, I was spooned aganst Ranger. I sighed in content and relaxed into his arms once again. Safe and warm. I vaguely remember waking up sometime in the night, like I normally would. Just this time, Ranger was there, then something about Bobby, Lester and Tank. They came in but I was in middle of crying so...

"Morning babe." Ranger said into my hair.

"Morning."

"How are you?"

I was caught myself before saying Peachy-keen and used my built in thesaurus. "Fine." Okay, so I don't have a built in thesaurus. Big deal.

"Liar." He whispered into my ear. He kissed me right below the ear on the tender skin and rolled out of bed. With a groan I got up as well, Ranger was already gone (probably in his bedroom) so I headed to the bathroom and showered off all the sweat.

When I was all clean I slid into a pair of **very**, short shorts and a black tank top. What?

I made sure to brushed my teeth and tame my hair before going out and joining the guys. I was about to open the door when I remembered that if they did come in my room last night tey saw me like...that. After a night terror, night sweaat, night mare, whatever you want to call it. I turned around and went back into the bathroom. I needed make up. I pulled out the little bag of makeup Ranger had packed (Smart man).

Three coats of mascara, blue eyeshadow and several coats of shiney lip gloss later, I opened the door and walked into the living room. Tank was nowhere to be seen, Lester was at the stove, and Bobby was sitting at the table drinking coffee.

I poured myself a cup of coffee and took a sip. Ahhhhhh. Much better. I turned around and managed to stop before bumping into a warm chest. I stepped back so I could look him in the eye. I smiled at him and his lip twitched.

When breakfast was ready we all just took it to our own respective areas. Much more comfortable. I don't normally eat in my bedroom, even at my house, but I felt better in there. I set my plate on the pillow and sprawled out on my stomach to eat.

Yum. The only words for it were yum. I could feel the taste of real food washing through me. It wasn't overly bad for me, but I knew it had more unhealthy things than it did healthy things. At least somebody knows that your body needs some serious vacation time. I don't rememer Ranger taking any...maybe he did, just had more of something else...

When I finished I loaded the plate into the dishwasher and stood stairing at the dishwasher for a sceond. Dishwasher, electronics. Some how, looking at the dishwasher for long enough, I thought of something to do. My laptop. If I could get my laptop here, I could play _The Sims2._

With my newfound briliant Idea I left in search of Ranger. First stop, his room. I knocked on the door. "Come in." I opened the door and slipped in. He looked up and smiled. "Hey babe. Whats up?"

"Is there any way I can get my Laptop?"

"Any specific reason?"

"Lots. Firstly being something to do. Also, it'll help me keep track of stuff. Is there?"

"I'll have Hal stop at your apartment on the way."

"Hal?"

"He's bringing the information here. I'll have him stop on the way for your laptop."

"Thanks Ranger."

"No problem babe."

I left the room and decided to check out the upstairs.

There was a starcase next to a closet, it was one of thou L shaped stair cases. At the top it was open in a big hallway. There were three doors, the one at the end turned out to be the bathroom, then Leser and Bobby's room and finally the all evil Gym.

I shivered and went back down stairs and into the living room. So. Boring.

Soooo, can't wait until the information gets here...

**_Here we go. I wrote this mostly through playing the Sims so...yeah, I love The Sims. The next chapter will be up soon. :D R&R_**

_**Peace out.**_

_**Peanut**_


	6. Intruding Thoughts and Babbling

_Okay...here it is! The information chapter (And of course the sims)_

**Chapter 6- Intruding Thoughts and Babbling**

I went strait to the T.V. and plunked down next to Tank. Again. It was getting very old, very fast. I hated being locked up, I hated being stalked and I definatley, hated being bored. Thats why I like Bounty Hunting. You don't get bored when your being pushed into garbage and chasing skips three blocks down the road. You only get bored on stake outs. I hate those too. And come to think about it, I hate being shot at, arrested and maybe I could even classify reading as something I hate. Thats boring too. I should make a list, I hate a lot of things, I should make another list of things that are boring...

The sound of someone chuckling brought me out of my evil plotting and into the real world (Something else I hate). I looked up and Tank was snickering, not looking at me, but I knew he was laughing at me. "What are you laughing about?" I asked narrowing my eyes not only suspiciously but intending to intimidate him.

It didn't work.

"Tank?" I asked again. His snickering turned into laughing and I glared harder, still attempting to intimidate him. Maybe I could glare a whole...

He lost control and leaned back laughing so hard he was crying. I stood up, standing in front of him with my hands on my hips. "Why are you laughing at me?"

He looked up at me still laughing and fell back laughing again. This was Lester behavior, not Tank behavior. Lester laughed all the time. Tank didn't.

He didn't even care that I was glaring at him, just kept on laughing like there was no reason not to. My glare was unsucessful.

Stupid cock sucking, no good, egotistical, male!

Bobby and Lester burst out laughing and my hand instantly flew to my mouth. OMG. I had said it out loud, but since Lester was laughing as well, I have a feeling I said it a bit...loud.

"What are you doing to my men babe?"

"I didn't do anything. They were the one intruding in on my thoughts." I said going into defence mode.

"Intruding your thoughts babe?"

" Well, Tank started laughing and I was thinknig up names for him, it was stupid cock sucking egotictical male I think, and then Bobby and Lester started laughing. Now they wont stop."

His lips curled up into a full 200 watt smile. "You said that?"

"I didn't mean to. I was thinking it. They were intruding my thoughts. I told you that."

"Babe." He said shaking his head with humor. "You have a tendancy to think aloud. It wasn't there fault."

I narrowed my eyes at him as well. He's defending them. Glare glare glare...

Still not working. Must be broken, the glaring part of me that is... Hmmm...

Ranger snorted.

Snorted?

Since when does Ranger snort?

I looked up shocked. "Babe, theres nothing broken about you. I'm just immune, they probably are too."

Ooh, I don't know about that.

I turned to Lester and gave him my best full blown 'Burg glare, it was easier this time because I was getting angry.

He stopped laughing. "I thought so. Get back to rteading." I ordered.

Surprisingly enough, he did. Probably just guilty about forgetting to take off my cuffs.

"I take that back. Most of us are imune." Ranger said refrasing it.

I took one last look around the room and rolled my eyes. Ranger was still grinning but Bobby and Tank were having a harder time recovering. They had laughed harder when I ordered Lester to read.

With a 'Humph', I stomped off to my room and shut the door, only to open it back up and storm back out. I went strait into the kitchen and grabbed a glass, I then filled it up to the top with milk and walked back through the living room and into my room, slamming the door for good measure.

Once again, I found myself bored. I sat on the bed and drank my milk slowly. I don't like milk all that good, but it's good with cookies. Right now I needed milk though. Mmmm.

Fifteen minutes later there were some sounds coming from outside the door and I pened my room door to check it out.

What in the world?

Ranger, Lester, Bobby and Tank had there guns drawn, pointed at the door, edging closer.

"It's me!" Somebody shouted through the front door. Ranger turned around.

"Get back in your room." He ordered. I nodded and slid back in, leaving it open a crack. They approached, Ranger stood behind the door, hand on the knob. Lester, Bobby and Tank stood in front of it. Ranger raised his hand and held up three fingers, two, one. He opened the door and they all looked out with there guns drawn. They all lowered their guns but kept them out. Only Ranger put his gun away before the door was shut.

They led Hal in and I shut the door quietly. I headed in to the bathroom to take care of natures call, then washed myhands extra slow before heading back into the room.

Ranger was leaning against the wall holding a small bag, it looked a lot like a laptop bag, but it couldn't be mine because I don' t even know where my laptop case is.

I looked at it. "Is that mine?" I needed to know.

"Yes. Who's else would it be babe?" He looked down at the case then back at me.

"Where'd he find the case?"

"In your closet next to your laptop."

"My laptop was on the table...I thought, but I didn't know where my case was, and all. How he found that is a mystery. Why would he look in my closet anyways, I mean, who keeps their laptop in the closet, it such a random place. Shoes and clothes are kept in the closet, not laptops, I mean not normally, except Randy, he kept his laptop in the closet, maybe he moved mine, that was a while ago but I haven't used my laptop in a while, but no. It wasn't that long ago, cause I got e-mails from the webmaster. And he was creepy, I wonder if he kept his laptop in the closet..." I took a deep breath and looked up. I realized that I was looking at the carpet and babbling. Badly babbling, I mean, babbling is a talent, almost skill, maybe could go to the olympics for babbling, then I'd win a prize and be in the newspaper for something other than blowing up a god damn car. Stephanie Plum, gold medal for babbling...

"Babe."

"Huh?"

"Babbling award?

"Oops. Sorry, I was babbling then I thought about babbling and that lead to the whole olympics babbling award thing cause that would be cool. To get in the news paper for not getting a car blown up. I hate blowing up cars, they always make me dirty and then I have to buy a new one, and it always mean that the stalker is too close and I have had my mini for a while, I'm going to be sad when that explodes cause I know it will, I'm waiting, sadly, but I'm waiting because you and I both know that it will, thats what always happens to my car-" I was cut of.

He pressed his lips to mine, bending me backwards a bit, one hand on my waist and the other on the back of my neck. I scrunched mine up in his shirt.

It was a bone-melting, kiss, and all thoughts off babbling washed away when his tongue slid in my mouth.

He can kiss.

He pulled back and smiled down at me, still holding me close. "What was that for?"

"You were babbling."

"Yeah, I do that when I get nervous or bored." I paused for a second. "Do we have some information on Scroog yet?"

He let go and kissed my forehead then stepped back a step so I didn't have to bend my neck to look him in the eye. "We're meeting in five."

"Cool." I said. He left and I instantly grabbed my laptop and pushed the eject button. I was hoping my game was in here, otherwise I might not have it with me.

The disk holder opened up empty. I frowned and opened my case hoping to find it. I smiled brightly when I saw the small CD case I had decorated myself. The original case was to big for me to carry around in the case, so I took a blank CD case and put paper on the cover, it was decorated brightly, saying my name and what the disk was. I opened it and the disk was in the case, I had also only put the first CD in it, there were 4 in the other case, I only need the first one to play, and it was already installed, so I was okay.

I popped the cd in the drive and booted up the game. I chose my neighborhood and looked around.

I was just about to click on a family that I had named the Marshmellow family when there was a knock at the door. I shut the lid and carried it over to the door. Ranger was on the other side. "Babe."

"Yeah, I know, meeting time." I walked down the hall with him and sat myself at one end of the table. Everybody else joined us at the table.

_**Okay, that was just humorous. I was listening to music and it made me happy, the whole thing just came...it was weird in that way. :D R&R Please. I'll post the Chapter with information a little later. **_

_**Just remember that the stories with the most hits and review, the ones doing the best are the ones I pay the most attention to. **_

_**Thanks,**_

_**Peanut16**_


	7. Execution Time', Thoughts

_Here it goes little peeps:D_

**Chapter 7**

Once the table was full Ranger produced a manilla folder. He laid it on the table in front of him and calmly took a seat. The silence rippled through the room. I couldn't tell if something was wrong or if he was playing up the dramatics. (not that Ranger does that or anything...)

When I looked back at him he seemed deep in thought. "This is all we have on Scrog." He opened the folder and passed out individual sheets of paper to everyone. Me included. "We already know who he's after and why. What we need to know, is not only how he's going to try to get there, but we need to know what he plans wants. Not who, like I said, we know who. Just not what."

I knew what. What he wants is Ranger dead so he, the phsyco-fucker that he is, can finish creating his delusion. Then, he wants me. Thats were it get me though (No pun intended.) What does he want with me? Will he kill me?

I opened a new document on my laptop and started typing info from the document that I might want in the future.

_**Scrog, fantasizes about living Ranger's life. Wants to kill him. Needs to kill him to complete the delusion. Psychotic illusions that he is Ranger...**_

I went on about what he wants, needs, profiling him in a way. How he thinks. I wrote the one line that I hate.

"Execution time."

I only added it because it is a part of him, the way he thinks and feels about people. He thought of Ranger as needing an "Execution", he didn't say "Time to die." He said "Execution time.", as in punishment. Why though? Why did Scrog think that Ranger needed or deserved an execution? I mean, I know that Scrog thinks that Ranger is ruining his life or whatever, the whole 'Ranger is the fake one' thing. Yeah, wrong way around.

"Babe?"

"Huh." I said dumbly looking back up at Ranger.

His brow furrowed minimally. "You okay?"

"Huh? Uh, yeah. What? Why wouldn't I be?" Geez, I need to learn how to talk...

He was standing already and came around to my seat. I turned and looked up at him curiously. "What?"

He leaned down a bit and looked at what I had written. I did too.

What I found was not what I had written.

After writing '**_Scrog, fantasizes about living Ranger's life. Wants to kill him. Needs to kill him to complete the delusion. Psychotic illusions that he is Ranger...', _**I had started saying that it wasn't Ranger's fault, or mine that he was after me. That he was ruining my life, 'plaguing' my life. I've never thought that...

The next part disturbed me, I had started whining about him, then...I wrote several ways to kill him.

As soon as I read the word 'sniper rifle' I shut the lid. WTF?? I didn't even realize I was writing that. I didn't, I was writing about his phsycoly-ness. I was thoroughly confused.

"Ten minute break." Ranger said then attached himself onto my arm and dragged me off to my room, making sure he shut the door behind him. "Whats going on with you?"

"What?"

"What was that?"

"I don't even remember writing that. I was thinking purely about the way he had said 'Execution time." When he was going to kill you. Why did he say "Execution time." Ranger? Why that instead of something like, 'Time to die'?"

"I don't know, but what you were writing was not like you."

"How'd you know what I was writing before hand."

"Facial features Steph, you show everything on your face when you were writing, you were showing it. So at one point you looked like you were going to cry, then the next thing I knew, you were looking all...mischievous. Sniper rifle?" He was getting a little loud, but containing it.

"I didn't even think about that Ranger!" He was silent now. "What? I don't think like that Ranger! I was actually contemplating why he would think that you needed and "Execution" instead of just being killed, it was an execution, defenseless. Ranger! Ignore whatever I was writing, it obviously wasn't on purpose. Just hear me out. Why did he say Execution?"

He sighed. "Stephanie."

"Ranger." I said in an accusing tone. "Just...ugh." I exasperated while rolling my eyes. "Lets get back out there. Its been too long." I tried to move past him but he caught my arm again.

"Stephanie." He said somewhat angrily.

No Ranger!" I said pulling away. "You have to believe me. You should know me well enough to know that what was written was unintentional. I didn't mean to write it. I didn't even know I was writing it until I started reading it when you came over!"

He sighed and rubbed his hands across his face. "Yeah babe. I know."

When he finally led me back out to the table, all the men were gathering back at the table. I sat back at my seat and opened my laptop back up. I quit out of that document and opened up _The_ _Sims_. Ranger could inform me on what they had later. Plus, if I'm just playing _Sims_, I can't write creepy notes on my laptop.

Once I got into a new neighborhood, I made the biggest plot of land in a wooded area and clicked the 'create family' button. With the last name Manoso, I created a male character. The man was wearing green cami pants with black boots and a skin tight black t-shirt. I made him have black hair, there was even hair in a low pony tail. I chose his pj's, everyday wear, formal wear, underwear, swim trunks, and work out wear. I chose wealth as his aspiration because there isn't any good ones, then, his sign, I chose Aries. The name of this character, was Ranger.

I saved my character and waited a minute for my super cool and fast laptop to load the neighborhood back up. When it loaded up, I moved him into the plot of land. And then, after that I started building the house. I built the land up before building the house on it. I made sure to make it open and have several alarms in every room. I added a treadmill and big bedroom, kitchen with all the cool appliances and a grand bathroom. When the house was built and appliances were in, I changed the wall paper and flooring to match the house and his personality. His apartment was great inspiration in this case.

Satisfied with my work, I added trees and started playing him around. The first thing I did was make Ranger run on the treadmill for hours and hours until he was ripped. Perfect. I sent him to the bathroom and had him relieve nature and shower, then go out to the kitchen and cook something to eat. Unfortunately, my character didn't have any cooking skills and he ended up setting the stove on fire. The little guy started running around on the screen freaking out and thinking of Ranger freaking out made me laugh.

The real Ranger cut his eyes to me and I held my breath, averting my eyes back to the screen and saving. I didn't quit, just switched to an empty document so that if he looked at my screen, he'd see an empty document.

Paying attention to the meeting, I stifled a giggle trying not to think about Ranger running in circles and screaming because of setting a stove on fire, then setting a stove on fire? Ranger setting a stove on fire?

Ha!

"Something to say babe?"

"Sorry." I coughed a fake-ish-clearing-throat-cough thing. "I do have something to think about though." Ranger nodded in reply. "When Scrog had the gun pointed at Ranger in my apartment..." I looked down at the note sheet. It wasn't going to help me any, but I still didn't like thinking about Ranger almost getting killed, I have nightmares about that simple saying. I said it to Ranger, that was different. Tank Bobby and Lester actually saw me that night. I was absolutely freaked.

With a deep breath I continued, still looking down. "He said "Execution time." instead of something like 'time to die.' He used the word 'Execution, as in, there was something to punish. Something he did wrong. Like...Scrog is going...wants" I corrected "To kill Ranger, because he is punishing him for something he did wrong. He thinks that Ranger is ruining his life. He believes that he was meant to have that life, maybe he thinks also that he deserves it." I said starting to remember that night like it was happening all over again. 'Execution time.' All the oxygen seamed to have been sucked out of the room...again. Me in the chair, helpless, unable to warn or defend Ranger. He was laying there, not moving bleeding, with Scrog over him gun drawn and ready. It was like a movie clip, repeating over and over again, 'Execution time.' It rung in my ears like a bad note played on the flute, you just can't forget it.

"Steph?"

I took in a ragged breath. "Yeah?" asked as if nothing was wrong, head still down, tears forming behind my eyes.

"You okay?" That's the second time somebody's asked me that in a matter of an hour. And it had, the readout on my watched said that we had started the meeting and hour and a half ago.

"Peachy-keen." I whispered, my voice getting a little teary sounding.

I didn't have to look up to know that Ranger was still boring holes in me. "Thats all I could think of for now." I said trying to ease away the attention.

Ranger took the bait. "Okay, I think thats enough for now. We'll be receiving more information in two days. Dismissed."

He had barely said the words and I snatched my laptop and slid out of my chair and into my room. I slipped my laptop in the case and stepped into the bathroom. A tear slid down my cheek and I swiped at it with one hand while I rested the other on the sink, rocking on my toes, head dangling down. _Deep breaths Stephanie_, and _Get it together, _are what I kept mentally repeating. After about ten seconds of deep breathing and me getting it back together, I heard the bedroom door open, unfortunately, I had yet to get it together, deep breathing? No problem, breathing, easy, _not_ getting it together.

Warm hands settled on my shoulders and I relaxed even more. I was barely standing up as it was, let alone having him giving me a message. He was gently rubbing my shoulders, easing the tension from them. After some more deep breathing and getting it together, I had mostly gotten it together. I stood up and splashed some water on my face before turning around to face him. With a sigh, I sat on the edge of the counter.

Time to face the music...

To Be Continued...

_**Yo,**_

_**Okay, that was my information chapter. Much less humorous than the babbling one. I like intruding on her thoughts, it makes sense and it's so Steph, I mean...**_

_**Damn, I'm babbling. Okay, hope you liked the information chapter (I hate them...) R&R, Reviews really and truly do help. They encourage me to write more. That and music. I like 97.9 Woot!:D**_

_**Peace out,**_

_**Peanut16**_


	8. Facing the Music

_Here it goes peeps!_

_**Time to Face the Music...or so it May Seem**_

"You gonna tell me what is actually bothering you babe?"

"Nothing."

"Babe."

"What? Nothings bothering me." I, Stephanie Plum, was lying to Ranger's face and I knew there was no way I was going to get away with it. None, what so ever. Zip, zilch, nada!

"Steph, I've seen you in bad times, and I've only seen that look once. It's the same one Morelli dealt with when he dragged you out of your apartment that night."

I stayed silent. Then I remembered. "How did you see me? You had your eyes closed."

"I had my eyes open when I walked in and for a little while after. I saw enough, I don't like that look Steph. That look is absolute terror. The look, is the look you get when you think you just lost someone and there is nothing you can do about it."

I clenched my teeth together. "I'm going to go have lunch." I announced and stood to leave. He gracefully got in front of me, efficiently blocking my way.

"Tank's doing lunch."

"Fine, then I'll do something on my laptop." Like play _Sims, _really anything but talk about this.

"No."

"Yes."

"Steph, stop changing the subject and running away. You need to face this."

"Nothing to face Ranger."

"Is that why you had that look again and all but ran to your room? Is that why I found you trying not to cry in the bathroom? Huh Steph? Is there really nothing to face, or are you going into denial, because denial, is not the place to go."

"I like denial, it works for me. I don't need to face things. I just squinch my eyes shut and wish real hard that they aren't happening."

"But it's still happening when you open your eyes isn't it?" He countered.

"Yes, but when I open my eyes I pretend, Ranger. I go into denial because there, I don't come close to being blown up, gang raped, hit by cars and shot. Because there, there is no Scrog and you live happily ever after. Because there. I don't have worry about some wanna-be Bounty Hunter killing the most important person in my life."

It was silent when I finished. That was my equivalent of pouring my heart out. I had tears spilling down my cheeks and I could hear the blood flowing through my ears.

I passed by him as I swiped at my eyes vigorously. I probably had mascara smudges everywhere, but I didn't care. I wanted to curl up and die. Then, and there. Although, it was fine to say that to him, it was the reaction. I don't know what I was expecting, but silence wasn't it. It was true though. He is the most important person in my life. Morelli is less and less in my life every day, being here isn't helping any either, but I don't want to be with someone who wants me to ditch my friends, job, family, life.

I want to be with someone who supports those things and will except me for the screw up that I am. I may not be good at bounty hunting, but I like it and I want someone who understands that. Ranger does, unfortunately his 'life doesn't lend it's self to relationships'. That makes it impossible.

I was about to open the door to my bedroom when Ranger shut it with one hand, using the other to surround me. "Steph..." He started.

"I don't want to hear it. I said what I need to and I heard you out, now I need to go and get something to eat." I declared and tried to move but he pinned me tighter to the door.

"Steph, I'm not going anywhere. Okay? Scrog is going down, he will not hurt me or you. Got that babe? I'm not going anywhere." He said in a soothing voice.

Now, I don't what it was that set it off but a huge sob racked through my body, causing Ranger to move his hands from the door to me, keeping me from falling down. I was sobbing uncontrollably.

"Babe, Steph, please stop crying." He begged sounding as confused as I was as to the orders for the flood gates to be opened. I got in under control enough so that I was almost laughing. Then, it wasn't under control. I laughed, snickered, then just...laughed. Like this was the funniest thing in the world.

"Steph?...babe?"

"Sorry." I whined out trying to stand on my own. Being successful, I stood and tried once again to leave. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to go off like that." I said and whipped the remaining tears from my eyes.

I got free of him and he followed me into the bathroom...or at least to the door way. I grabbed a small hand towel and wet it, then started scrubbing at the large mascara smudges under my eyes. When I was done, I had red puffy eyes and extra red from where I rubbed the cloth against the skin, trying to get the smudges off. I set the rag in the sink, satisfied with my work, and turned around so that I was facing Ranger. He was leaning against the doorframe casually. "Lunch is ready." He told me.

"Good," I said. "because I'm starving."

With that, his lips tipped up and he led me out to the kitchen for lunch. Yum...food. My mouth was watering already and I hadn't even made it to the kitchen yet.


End file.
